The Story of Sarah
by Ponylover23
Summary: A story I created inside notes to one of my friends, each break is the end of the portion in each note. Comments are appreciated.


The story of Sarah

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once upon a time, in a time not that long ago, there was a baby girl born to a father who was a spy and a mother who didn't know her past. This girl grew up with a mostly normal childhood, up until her mother disappeared, so she was forced to go on missions with her father.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The CIA noticed her talents and recruited her after high school. She went on many missions with her partner, Bryce Larkin. She fell in love with Bryce and they were going to be married, when she was sent on a solo mission after Bryce suddenly went rogue.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She took on the identity of Sarah Walker and was sent to Burbank, California to find a man who Bryce had sent all of the country's secrets via an intersect that was downloaded to his head. The suspect, Charles Irving Bartowski, worked as the head computer specialist at the local Buymore.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sarah walked in and asked him to fix her phone, and little did she know that was the moment that Chuck fell in love with her. That night Chuck was almost killed by an NSA agent, John Casey. John and Sarah were then forced to work together even though they utterly hated each other.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Having the supercomputer in his head, Chuck often flashed on bad guys and he went on many missions with Sarah and Casey, living an average life for a secret agent for four years. Over these four years Sarah fell in love with Chuck and they got married. After many updates to the intersect and many criminals trying to recreate it...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

...Chuck found out theat he is the only known person capable of having it. Then one day, the team was in Japan and Sarah was forced to download the intersect but it erased all her memories and she forgot Chuck. Because seh disappearedm Chuck went on a crazy, love fueled mission to get her back. Once he found her, he was suprised to find that she was told that...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

... he is the bad guy. Even though she was told that he was bad, she trusted him and believed everything he said. She left to go for a walk and hours later Chuck found her sitting on the beach. Chuck began to tell her about everything they have gone through and the stories of how they fell in love with each other.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She began to remember then suddenly asked Chuck to kiss her. She thought that it will help her memories come back. Everything suddenly came back in a rush that seemed like a flash. The went home and lived happily with each other until one day Sarah asked Chuck, "Do you remember that time that I thought I was pregnant?" he noddes and asked, "Dear, why are you aking me this today?"...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

... "Well, dear," Sarah said sweetly, "I'm pregnant." Chuck stood there stunned for a moment before he started to freak out. "Oh my god! I'm going to be a father!" Chuck excitedly exclaimed, "Since I met you, I wanted to have children and now we are!" The beginning of the pregnancy went well and Sarah rarely had bad morning sickness. "Dear! Hurry up! We have to get to the doctor!" Chuck said as Sarah quickly came downstairs.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chuck stood at the bottem of the stairs in awe of how beautiful Sarah was with her pregnant belly. Chuck gasped, "I can't believe that you are more beautiful now that you are pregnant." Sarah smiled and answered, "Thank you, love, I'm ready to go now, lets go find out if this child is a boy or girl."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Chuck and Sarah walk into the waiting area, Chuck's phone rings, so he walks outside to comfort Ellie telling her that everything is fine and the baby is growing normally and everything his sister wants to know. He hangs up and a black van pulls up to the curb and rolls down the window. Chuck sees one of the people he thought he would never see again...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"General Beckman? What are you doing here? You know I retired from the spy life," Chuck asks stunned. "Agent Bartowski, an agent is never retired. We found that you are the only one capable of holding the intersect without adverse affects," Beckman answered. "Beckman," Chuck pleaded, "Sarah cannot get involved, she's pregnant with our child. Thats why we are here, General!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Agent Bartowski!" General Beckman repremanded, "you worked with us for five years, do you think we didn't keep track of you and don't have access to your health records? I know ALL about that rash you got last year when you feel out your bedroom window naked." Chuck angerly asked "Why can't you just study my brain? Why do I need to do spy work again?" Beckman responded by handing him sunglasses and a picture...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chuck sighs and puts on the glasses and braces for the iminant bombardment of pictures. Before he looks at the picture, Beckman informs him that it should only be temporary but he needs to go to Castle, their secret base, soon and get the full, PERMINANT version. He looks at the picture and flashes. Images of guns, drugs and bombs appear in his head.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"General? Why did you show me that? He has been captured and arrested," Chuck confusedly asks. She tells him it was just a test to be sure that it was working. She lets him go back in just as Sarah is called in. "What took you so long, hun?" Sarah asked. "Nothing just my overprotective big sister," Chuck responded, causing Sarah to frown at him and ask what else is going on. He shrugged and said nothing, leaving Sarah sure that something has happened and left her wondering what that could be.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A few days later, Sarah who was still curious decided to call Casey... "Agent Casey? Do you know what is going on with my husband? He has been acting strange lately... Oh, and would you like to be the godparent of our son? Since you are living here still, with your wife?" Casey paused before replying, "Sarah, you know that I wouldn't be able to tell you anything if I did know what was going on with your husband, but I will agree to being your son's god parent, have you decided on a name yet?" Sarah smiled at the small amount of care that Casey just showed before saying...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well," Sarah replied, "I have a name picked out but Chuck doesn't really like it. I'm trying to work my magic on him. Casey groans and hangs up. While sitting at home on the Maternity leave that Chuck forced upon her she creates a plan. Sarah leaves and goes to the Buymore to talk to Chuck. "Honey?" Sarah asked, " What if we name our son [insert completely aweful and over the top name here]?" Chuck who was stunned agreed. Sarah just stared at him and asked him how he would possably let her name his son that? Chuck, wanting to avoid an argument asks, "How about you choose the first name and I choose the middle name then?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
